


一分零八秒 (又名:季大爷的暗恋心路历程) 冰宇 大爷视角 一发完结

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya





	一分零八秒 (又名:季大爷的暗恋心路历程) 冰宇 大爷视角 一发完结

盘古开天辟地用了一万八千年。

而季肖冰爱上高瀚宇，却只用了一分零八秒。

他永远记得第一次见到高瀚宇时的情景。

男人一袭白衣，逆着光，宛如开疆破土的将士，脚步坚定的向他走来。

初冬的阳光在他身后照耀着，晃得他一瞬间分不清虚幻与现实。

而恍惚间，季肖冰突然产生了一种错觉，仿佛他现在看到的，不是接下来要合作的对象。而是自愿下凡接受苦难，为世人传福音的天使。

“你好！我叫高瀚宇。接下来就请多多指教了。”

男人伸出的右手骨节分明，强而有力。体温顺着相握的部位从对方身上传递过来，温暖了季肖冰从入冬以来，不管用什么方法都一直捂不热的四肢。

让人眷恋。

高瀚宇脸上带着腼腆却又局促不安的笑容，安静地等待着他的回应。手在继续回握或抽回间举棋不定，让季肖冰在不知不觉间敛起了微笑，变得严肃且拘谨了起来。

“季肖冰，你好。”

他听到了一声巨响。什么东西，无视了季节，在他贫瘠的心里破土发芽，一瞬间长成了参天大树。

枝叶繁茂，盘根错节。

 

三个月紧锣密鼓的拍摄行程下来，饶是铁打的人都受不了。尤其是在临近杀青的那段时间。好几次，他们都是从早上7点开始开工，一直连轴转到凌晨3，4点才能歇下。第二天又接着从早上6，7点开始弄妆发赶拍摄。

在这种高强度的工作量下，季肖冰觉得自己就快要病倒了。只是一想到要是真的病了，除了会拖慢进度以外，还会连累高瀚宇跟他一起受苦，他就只能强打起精神，靠着意志力撑下去。

“我昨天还发烧了呢。”听到高瀚宇对着花絮老师撒娇，季肖冰有点吃味的靠了上去。

“发烧了？我才不信。”

片场的高瀚宇是欢脱的，活泼的。只要有他在就不乏笑声。

所有的人都喜欢他。

他是众人注目的焦点，聚光灯下唯一的存在，更是他放在心尖上小心翼翼呵护着的纯粹。

他的一举一动无时无刻都在牵动着季肖冰的情绪。看着他高兴而欢欣雀跃，看着他失落而揪心惆怅。

他的心，在第一眼见到高瀚宇之后，就不再属于他。

被从胸腔里掏出，打上了名为高瀚宇的烙印，然后任对方捻在手里，搓圆捏扁。

拉过一旁忙碌的助理，让她帮忙把高瀚宇的冰美式换成了他才泡好的枸杞菊花茶。然后在助理暧昧和心照不宣的眼神里，把苦涩吞入肚里，消化成养分，流进四肢百骸。

 

“大爷，你收到消息没有？！SCI过审了！可以播了呐！”

欢快的小奶音透过微信语音传进了耳里。

短短20个字的语音，季肖冰重复听了无数次，却还是没能想好该怎么回复对方。

三个月的努力，换来了一年半的等待。

刚收到SCI可能不过审的消息的时候，他是有点遗憾的。毕竟是用心呈现的作品，任谁都希望它能带来些火花，而不是这样被人遗忘在角落，好像从来没有存在过一样。

但是在遗憾的深处，却隐约透露着一丝丝诡异的庆幸。

庆幸，没播出就不用宣传。

庆幸，不宣传他就可以不用去面对自己心心念念的那个人。

那个，被他刻印在灵魂上的人。

季肖冰可以很坦然的面对剧组和导演的调侃，云淡风轻的对他们说是入戏太深。甚至可以在助理们八卦的时候，一起笑着开一些无伤大雅的小玩笑。但是作为一个从影接近10年的演员，他还是拎得清入戏和动情之间的差距。

什么戏，能让人在结束一年半后，还跳脱不出来呢?

伸手再次按下微信语音的重播键，听着高瀚宇机械性重复的声音。

饮鸩止渴。他想。

那条被编辑了无数次的短讯，最终还是没能发出去。

被删得一干二净。

 

♬ 我们一起学猫叫，一起喵喵喵喵喵 ♬

甜腻的歌声，浮夸的动作。让自诩钢铁直男的季肖冰非常想摔手机，高瀚宇的手机。

到底是哪个粉丝提出要录学猫叫的啊？！

一旁的高瀚宇在他终于受不了而崩溃喊停的一瞬间发出了惊天地泣鬼神的笑声，把所有人的注意力都转移到了他身上，让已经尴尬到无以复加的季肖冰稍稍缓和了那么一下下，接着不着痕迹的透过镜子偷偷打量着还在手舞足蹈卖着萌的人。

一年半的分离似乎没能在他们之间产生任何间隙。再次见到高瀚宇时，季肖冰只能无奈的确认，自己已然泥足深陷，万劫不复。

勾人的唇跟着歌声一开一合的哼唱着，引诱世人去犯罪。暧昧而隐晦的肢体接触，似是而非却又撩人遐想的甜言蜜语，让他的心不受控制的狂跳，跳出胸口，围绕着高瀚宇而舞动。

一切都是营业。

季肖冰第101次这么告诫自己。

一切都是为了宣传。

他就像被蜘蛛网牢牢困住的猎物，天真的以为只要自己不挣扎不呼救，就不会引起隐藏在一旁，虎视眈眈的狩猎者的注意。

所以他闭上眼睛，捂起耳朵，紧闭嘴巴，放任自己深陷在名为高瀚宇的情网里。

嘘。

 

“叮铃。”

特殊的提示音，唯一的特别关注。昭告天下般的把他的小心思暴露无遗。

超级星饭团的特别关注提示音响起的时候，季肖冰刚刚找回了一些困意，熄灯准备上床睡觉了。

几个小时前喝的咖啡让他睡意全无。

他最近爱上了冰美式。

即使明知喝了之后会让他心悸失眠，却也任然义无反顾。

毕竟枸杞菊花茶太甜了，不太适合他现在的心情。

在心里腹诽这小屁孩不好好睡觉，却又双标的打开了床头灯捞过了放在一旁的手机，想看看什么东西值得他三更半夜不睡觉的发微博。

所以当满满的丧气话透过屏幕折射在视网膜上的瞬间，季肖冰完全没办法把熟悉的汉字排列组合成他能理解的意思。

心脏像是被人攥住，手指不受大脑的控制。等季肖冰回过神的时候，他已经拨出那串早已烂熟于心的号码。

“喂，大爷你怎么还没睡？想我了是吧？”

嗯。想你了。无时无刻。

“你想太多了，戏拍得怎么样了？”

你还好吗？发生了什么事？谁让你受委屈了？

季肖冰有无数的问题想问，有无数的话想对高瀚宇倾诉。但一开口，却只能发出最无关痛痒的声音。

“最近在赶拍戏呢，天天只能睡2，3个小时。真是太难了，太难啦！”

“那你怎么那么晚了还不睡？还没收工吗？”

“没，收工了呢。只是... 大爷...”

“嗯。”

“我有点累了...”

这得多大的委屈才能让一向要强的高瀚宇示弱啊。

“累了就暂时停下，好好休息。学会调整步伐也是一个好演员的必修课。”

把手伸向空气，假装揉了一下高瀚宇的头发。

没事哒，一切有我陪着你。

 

季肖冰觉得自己赚到了。比中了一个亿的彩票还赚的那种。

直播中突然被粉丝告知高瀚宇已经杀青的事实，他错愕的连语调都控制不住。

不是吧，前两天小屁孩还在电话里控诉着剧组没人性。他可能连国庆都没休息，得没日没夜地赶拍。怎么今天就杀青了？！

毫无留恋的掐掉了直播，看着从刚开始就不断增加的微信提示。

季肖冰忍不住地嘴角上扬。

杀青好啊，杀青太好了。看来约饭的日程可以提前了。

只是理想是丰满的，现实是骨感的。

再好几个约饭地点都被经纪人打枪之后，季肖冰和高瀚宇只能无奈的叫了些外卖在自家聚一聚。

毕竟国庆长假不管去哪儿都是人挤人的，外加他又还有工作行程在赶。倒不如窝在家好好休息，看看电影，打打游戏呢。

把外卖装盘端到桌上，喊了趴在沙发上的人起来吃饭，季肖冰顺手把两杯冰美式也放到了桌上。

囔着要减肥的人吃了几口后就放下筷子和他有一搭没一搭的聊着些琐事。看他吃得差不多了就自动自发自觉的收拾洗碗去了。

等到高瀚宇洗好碗收拾好，甩着手回到客厅的时候，季肖冰刚把选定好的电影放进播放器里。

“大爷，你看到我手机了没？我找不到了。你用你手机打一下。”

高瀚宇，你这丢三落四的老毛病什么时候可以改一下啊？！

认命的掏出手机，想都没想直接就按1号键拨出。

♬ 再靠近一点点，就让你牵手♬  
♬ 再勇敢一点点，我就跟你走♬

突兀的电话铃声响起的时候，季肖冰简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

他一定是最近太累了才会产生幻听。

但是高瀚宇那轱辘轱辘乱转的小眼神，无处安放的手和渐渐发红的耳朵，都在打着他的脸，催促着他赶快行动。

同手同脚的走到他面前，心脏狂跳。

季肖冰抓下了高瀚宇还在抓耳挠腮的双手，牢牢的握紧，然后按在了胸前。

“咳。”不安的清了清喉咙，他才继续开口。

“高宇先生，我已经勇敢的握起了你的手。请问你愿意跟我走吗？”

默契的一笑，季肖冰不合时宜的想起。

甜品好像或许有可能，可以煮红豆薏米水。

世界上最幸福的事，莫过于你喜欢的人，刚好也喜欢你吧。

END


End file.
